The Male Mew Mew
by sydsyd1134
Summary: When Ryou and Keiichiro think they may have found a 6th mew mew! And it's a certain half deamon wel all love. What kind of adventures lie in store for Inuyasha and Kagome! Pairings: Inukag, some KishIchigo
1. Discovery

I do not own any characters from Tokyo Mew Mew or Inuyasha. They all belong to their rightful owners.

In the city of Tokyo, Japan, a handsome blonde young man with clear eyes came into what looked to be some sort of lab. He stood over his friend, Keiichiro, another handsome young man with glasses and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He was hacking into some satellites, going over and deleting any unwanted photography. Actually, this lab was secret in what seemed to be a very frilly and girly café. It was popular among the young ladies. Unknowing that this café was actually the secret base of Tokyo's and Earth's defenders the Mew Mews!

"Hey look at this recent one from downtown Tokyo Ryou," Keiichrio said pointing what looked to be a boy with long silver hair, a very gaudy and old looking kimono, and most of all _dog ears._ Also in the picture was a young girl about 15 or 16 hugging him in relief. She was wearing a green sailor suit with a red neck tie; she had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Whoa, you see what I see?" Ryou said looking at the strange picture.

"Yes."

"Guess we have a code "**MMM**". Code **Male Mew Mew," Ryou** said pressing a big blue button on the wall. He suddenly took a microphone and announced to his employees:

"**ATTENTION ALL WORKERS! PLEASE COME TO THE BACK ROOM FOR A MEETING. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. C'MON LADIES, HUP TO IT!"**

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, WE HEARD YA!" yelled a female voice. Soon, 5 girls in frilly maid-waitress outfits. "What do yah want? I was just about the make the tip of the century!" yelled a girl with red hair. The other girls include one with blue-black hair, a girl with dark-green hair, a young girl with dark blonde hair, an older looking girl with dark violet hair, and the one with dark red hair who was having an argument with one of the managers was the leader of the bunch. These girls were secretly the Tokyo Mew Mews!

When everything was settled down a bit Ryou suddenly announced, "Listen Ichigo, Berry, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, we've been checking the satellite pictures and came across a very interesting photo…"

"Oh no, someone hasn't found out about us?" Pudding asked immediately.

Keiichiro sighed, "No, Pudding. No one hasn't found out about us. We think we've discovered a 6th Mew Mew.

"Really? Who is it? Is it someone we know? Is she pretty? Does she live around here?" Ichigo yapped excitedly.

The two men sighed and showed the picture. It wasn't a girl Mew, it was a boy! A boy with amber eyes, long silver hair, a gaudy red hakama and haori that look it was from the Feudal Ages of Japan, claws, fangs, and dog ears! The girls gasped.

Zakuro looked at the male managers and asked, "So this boy is possibly a male dog Mew?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

Keiichiro turned around and typed something on the keyboard and the girl who was hugging the dog boy face appeared with her records. " Kagome Higurashi: Age 16, hair black, eyes brown, blood type B positive…her family owns Higurashi shrine in downtown Tokyo. She recently has been having strange absents in a strange pattern. Her grandfather has been making unbelievable excuses and illnesses to conserve something…a _secret_ perhaps." Keiichiro said as he read this girl's permanent records.

The girl all looked at him at wonder, than at the girl. Ryou interrupted and ordered, "Your mission is to kidnap this girl and lure the Male Mew to the café. We shall run some tests on him. If he is indeed a Mew, he'll be forced to join us and work at the café as a waiter. He's handsome enough to bring in some customers."

"K-kidnap? Isn't that a little dark for us?" Lettuce nervously asked.

"Yes, but this girl is obviously has some connection to this boy, perhaps romantically. Just ask her to come to our café and leave a little ransom note for her boyfriend. He'll come running to us, to save his little sweetheart!" Ryou smirked. He handed Ichigo a map to the shrine and kicked them out once they were in their normal clothes.

"That guy," Ichigo growled as they girl climbed up the steps of the shrine, "One these days he'll pay for his actions!"

They saw an old man sweeping outside and stared at him. He stared back. He soon ran quickly inside and yelled, "DAUGHTER, SOUTA, KAGOME, PART-TIMER! COME OUT QUICK!! TOURISTS! REAL TOURISTS!"

"Really Grandpa?" came unison voices of a young boy and girl.

"YES!!!"

"Are you sure it isn't your imagination old man?" came a rude sounding voice of a young man.

"No! Come out and see for yourselves!"

Suddenly a scuffle of family came out. A sweet looking woman with short curly hair who obviously was the mother, a young boy wearing a blue sweater and brown jeans holding a soccer ball, a teenage girl with long black hair in a green sailor suit uniform, and the only one without black hair was a young man, possibly a few years older than the girls, he had long silver hair up to his butt, a gaudy old fashion loose fitting red hakama and haori, amber eyes, and a light blue bandana carefully wrapped tight around his head.

The boy with silver hair who owned the rude voice scoffed, "Who the hell are these girls?"

The girl who the Mews immediately knew was the girl from the photo, Kagome Higurashi, slapped his arm lightly, and yelled at him, "These are tourists probably. Be on your best behavior Inuyasha, you baka!"

"Keh, like I care about some stupid tourists," the boy named Inuyasha sneered. The girls notice that there were 2 triangular bulges in the bandana. Were those the ears? Maybe Mew Mew DNA experimentation was truly meant for girls only. Maybe he was stuck this way. Maybe he needed to hide at least his ears from normal people.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and said, "Having another lovers' quarrel again? You two are so cute when you fight!" They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Mama, stop you're embarrassing me! C'mon Inuyasha, let's go to get something to eat!" Kagome said quickly and took her "lover's" hand walked away quickly.

"O-okay Kagome," He blushed madly.

The Mews suddenly got in their way. They both looked confused. Glaring at these wenches who claim to be tourists, he grabbed Kagome and pulled her closer to him, just in case. Kagome blushed. Ichigo suddenly started in a sweet voice, "If you both are hungry, come and follow us to our café. We have great food. And we'll give you a discount, no it's free!"

"Free? Great food? Sounds awesome! Can we go pleeease Inuyasha?" she asked giving her boyfriend a cute look.

Inuyasha blushed and smiled sweetly, "Sure why not,"

"Yay!!" Kagome cheered like a little girl getting a new toy. She hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. A bit shocked that she was doing this in front of people, but gave the kiss back.

"Follow us, "Berry said as the girls turned around. Holding each other's hands they followed. Zakuro pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed their bosses and said, "Ryou, Keiichiro, we got the girl and the male mew. You both were right, they are a couple. We'll be back soon…" She closed her cell phone and tried her best to catch up with the others.

Unknowing to the other and dark green haired alien with really pointy ears had been spying on them smirked and said, "So a 6th Mew huh? Not just any Mew, a boy! I must tell leader and the others about this. This could get quite interesting…" Kish smiled and disappeared into thin air.


	2. Questions,Answers,And a New Mew!

I do not own any characters from Tokyo Mew Mew or Inuyasha. They all belong to their rightful owners.

As the group was making their way up the stairs to the café, Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Kagome looked at him and asked, "What wrong Inuyasha?"

"I sense a disturbance in the force of manliness," he simply replied.

"What?"

"I mean, I have a feeling this café thing is something frilly and girly,"

"You baka! How can you feel something about a restaurant if you've never seen it?"

"It's my male instincts…"

Before they continued their lovers' quarrel, the Mew girls suddenly stopped, turned around, and said in unison, "Welcome to Café Mew Mew!"

The pair gaped at the restaurant. Inuyasha was right, on top of the stairs laid a cute little restaurant. It was pink and red. As they stepped inside the café it was all girly and frilly. Inuyasha shuddered. So much hearts and kitties and frills. It made Inuyasha nauseous. He looked at Kagome, only to see her eyes sparkle until she finally screamed, "THIS PLACE IS SO CUTE!! KAWAII! ~ I LOVE IT!!!"

"Why thank you young lady," came a male voice. Out of nowhere came 2 handsome young men came. The one with glasses and long brown hair, who wore a name tag reading "KEIICHIRO", grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed it lightly. That made Inuyasha flinch in jealousy. The second blonde man smirked then suddenly grabbed Kagome's other hand and kissed it a bit longer than Keiichiro, just to get on this guy's nerves.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" Inuyasha barked at them, making both flinch. Then he grabbed Kagome away from them both and punched the blonde boy in his pretty boy face. He made a growling sound that sounded a lot like a dog protecting something precious to it.

"No fair! I wanted to punch him in the face for like, forever!" Ichigo cried. The other mews rolled their eyes and started to help Ryou up.

"Forgive me and my colleague here. He's a bit of a flirt. My name is Keiichiro Asasaka. Over there is Ryou Shirogane. We are both the managers and owners of this fine café."

"Pretty weird for a couple guys to own such a frilly and girly café," Inuyasha smirked, "You guys aren't gay, are yah?" That made Kagome and the Mews giggle.

Ryou grinded his teeth, but Keiichiro gave him a "be patient" look. Ryou suddenly asked Kagome, "Hey miss, can we see you in the back for a bit. Keiichiro and I have something to ask yah."

Kagome solemnly nodded her head and followed them to a gray door, strange for a totally pink pace. Three hours passed as Inuyasha was being served tea and cakes by the Mews. He was waiting impatiently for Kagome and those 2 guys. Finally sick of pastries and tea, he stood up and walked over to the gray door. He started to jangle the door knob, to see if he could open it.

Pudding suddenly got in front of him and asked him cheerfully, "Wanna have some more cake and tea Mr. Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned and started pounding into the door his shoulder and yelled, "HELL, I DON'T WANT ANY MORE CRAP! I WANT TO SEE KAGOME. WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE 2 HOMOSEXUALS DOING WITH KAGOME!!!?" The girl were scared on how scary he was, being so foul-mouthed, bearing white fangs.

Using full half demon strength he finally busted through the door. The girls gasped on how strong this boy was. He gasped too at what he saw; Kagome was in a glass pod thing hugging her knees and looking at Inuyasha. The room was full of screens, blinking lights, buttons, and switches.

Kagome yelled, "INUYASHA, GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S A TRAP, A TRAP FOR **YOU!!!**"

Inuyasha glared at the two men and rammed into Ryou. Holding him up by his neck, his claws tracing his jugular. "Let her go you bastard," he ordered, "Or I'll kill you."

Keiichiro calmly said, "We will let her go, as long as you stay here and do some tests. We believe you are a Mew Mew. A male Mew Mew."

"What the hell is a Mew Mew?" Inuyasha asked letting go of Ryou.

"You have a special blood type that makes you part animal…" Keiichiro explained, telling all about What Mew Mews were. "For Example, Ichigo get in here!" Ryou yelled. Ichigo walked in pulling out what looked like a tiny pendent with a heart on it. She suddenly yelled, "**MEW MEW STRAWBERRY TRANSFORM!!" **Right before Inuyasha's and Kagome's eyes, the red haired girl transformed in a girl with pink hair, pink cat eyes, pink outfit, grew cat ears and a tail with a red bow on it, gloves, and shoes.

Inuyasha looked at her at awe. He turned to Keiichiro, glanced and Kagome and Ryou and Ichigo, and then said simply, "Alright, as long as you let Kagome go free. I'll do your tests."

"Excellent!" Keiichiro said happily. As Ichigo powered down to normal Kagome was released in the place of Inuyasha. Kagome watched in horror and awe as they ran blood tests, DNA test, and scanning test, of all kinds. 2 more hours past until Inuyasha was finally free. Kagome ran to him and hugged him for relief.

Kagome whispered in his now visible dog ear, "Play along with these guys. They explained everything to me. They're the good guys. You'll be fighting Evil aliens and monsters for the Earth or everyone, including me, are doomed! You'll get a good job here as a waiter. Maybe I'll work here too. Please play along!"

Inuyasha nodded, understanding what she meant. He turned to them and said, "Alright, I'll work for you guys. I'll be a waiter or Mew Mew or whatever. As long I get paid and Kagome is safe. \"

"We fully understand and accept your terms," Ryou said, still ribbing his aching neck.

The girl suddenly surrounded and cheered, "Welcome to the Tokyo Mew Mews! Welcome Mew Mew number 6!"

"Oh great…" Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically.

Kagome sighed; this is going to be a long summer vacation.


	3. Starting Work

I do not own Inuyasha or Tokyo Mew Mew. They all belong to their rightful owners.

As promised Inuyasha was hired as a waiter and paid full-time. His uniform was frilly and made Inuyasha ill just looking at it n the mirror. He wore a white under shirt with white lace at the end of both cuffed sleeves. The white collar had a red button on it. Over it he wore a pink vest with two purple stripes on the bottom, and two red stripes each near the sleeves the top of the vest; it had gold yellow buttons. He wore tight black pants and black dress shoes. He was extremely uncomfortable and disgusted in the suit. He also wore a black beret over his ears. "I look totally gay in this suit" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, I think you look…err... dashing and cute." Kagome said, trying to soothe him.

"Yeah right…" Inuyasha mumbled. It wasn't long before girls and women started pouring in the café. Many women and girl ogled and swooned over Inuyasha. They were telling him how cute and handsome he looked. He hated it. The only person he wanted to tell him how adorable was Kagome. He remembered what Keiichiro and Ryou said about just smiling and giving and taking the orders to the Mews. He hated faking a smile to these stupid wenches. Many girls, including Kagome and the Mews swooned and sighed on how adorable he looked even with a fake smile on his face.

"You gotta admit, he's pretty cute," Ichigo whispered the other Mews. They nodded. "I feel so jealous towards Kagome, but I still think Masaya is still is a total cutie." She said dreamily. The other girls rolled their eyes.

When it came time to close the doors Inuyasha finally yelled out, "Finally, I thought they would never leave."

"That's what I always say." Mint pointed out.

Ryou suddenly bursted in the room saying quickly, "Girls, we have alien activities near the uptown mall. Another attack by Kish and his gang with their Chimera anima."

"Oh great…" Ichigo shuddered.

"Finally some action!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Running off to go change into his fire rat outfit. When he got back the Mews had all change into well…Mews!

Kagome riding on his back, they headed by roof towards the attack.


End file.
